A Toothless le gusta imitar
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: Así como a Hiccup le gustaba saber más de los dragones, a Toothless le gustaba imitar las costumbres tan raras de los humanos. Pobre de Cloudjumper que termino muy envuelto esta vez. [Slash][Cloudless/Toothjumper][Original image belongs to Kadeart in Tumblr]


_Disclaimer:_

**_No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría._**

_Advertencias:_

**_Slash. Cloudless/Toothjumper. Puede provocar diabetes. Humor de calidad dudosa. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo._**

_N° de palabras:_**_ 711_**

_Tipo de escrito:_**_ Viñeta (Entre 500-1000 palabras)_**

_Dedicatoria:_

**A Marce-sempai, que publico una imagen de esta pareja y le dije que en cuanto viera la película haría un fic de ellos. ¡Espero le guste, sempai! ; v ;**

* * *

**_A Toothless le gusta imitar_**

* * *

A Toothless siempre le había llamado la atención las costumbres humanas, especialmente aquellas que hacían con sus parejas. Su curiosidad empezó a aumentar con el tiempo, y poco a poco ya casi no podía imitar las cosas que hacia Hiccup como humano, porque eran con Astrid. Pero ahora, era diferente. Tenia a Cloudjumper ¿no?

Eso era lo que Toothless pensaba al ver juntos a Hiccup y Astrid, juntos y abrazados, viéndose de la manera mas tierna posible, regalándose besos y risas. Cloudjumper se encontraba cerca de ahí, ajeno a la escena y a los pensamientos de su Furia Nocturna.

_¿Cómo Hiccup había llamado a eso que hacia con la chica rubia?_ Ah si, un beso. Toothless lo pensó, Hiccup normalmente besaba a Astrid para demostrarle su afecto, después de todo, era su_ pareja._

Pero eran besos humanos, no eran como los dragones, por lo menos no como los que Toothless y Cloudjumper se daban. Eran besos de dragón. Los besos humanos le parecían interesantes. Quería imitarlos, probarlos.

Con eso en mente, el Furia Nocturna casi corrió al lado del Stormcutter con una emoción anormal, parecía incluso mas juguetón e inquieto que de costumbre. Dio unas pocas vueltas a su alrededor, y cuando por fin se hubo calmado _-dentro de lo que se podía-,_ soltó la pregunta:

— **¿Podemos besarnos?**

—** ... ¿Qué?**

Cloudjumper inclino ligeramente la cabeza, decir que estaba extrañado era poco, se negó y emitió un leve gruñido. Casi como reprendiéndolo.

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

—** Pues, a besarnos, ya sabes, como los humanos**.— Y volteo a ver a la pareja, Cloudjumper los observo por un rato. Lo único que podía ver eran dos bocas juntas. Nunca había entendido porque los humanos hacían tal cosa, sin embargo, parecía que solo lo hacían con alguien en especial. — **¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?**

Toothless empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, completamente excitado con la idea de experimentar algo nuevo, especialmente de hacer algo con Cloudjumper y tener su aprobación.

Cloudjumper miro al cielo, como buscando una respuesta. Al final, suspiro. — **Supongo que no hará daño.**

Eso fue todo lo que Toothless necesito para dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad, los dos dragones se quedaron viendo frente a frente. De alguna manera, una sensación demasiado humana los embargo. Un pequeño nerviosismo que cualquier persona definiría como _'los nervios del primer beso'._ Pero ellos eran dragones, así que no supieron identificarlos.

Dando por sentado que no pasaría nada si él no lo hacia, Toothless fue el que se acerco, pegando su boca contra la de su contrario. No había mucha ciencia, pues al ser lo que eran no había mucho que hacer con sus bocas. Sin embargo, la sensación que empezó a instalarse en sus estómagos fue tan nueva como extraña y a la vez muy cálida, _casi dulce_. Ahora ambos entendían porque a los humanos les gustaba hacer eso.

Cuando por fin se separaron, sintieron el acoso de tres pares de ojos sobre ellos. Cuando voltearon a verlos, las expresiones de los humanos las sintieron... raras. No es como si para Hiccup, Astrid, e incluso para la misma Valka, fuese muy normal ver a dos dragones besándose a la manera _'humana'_.

Valka, quien solo sonreía, tomo a los dos adolescentes por los hombros y se los llevo lejos de la escena. Pronto iba tener una larga conversación con los dos dragones _(con Hiccup, haciendo uno que otro comentario sarcástico y emocionado a la vez)_.

Toothless y Cloudjumper se quedaron quietos hasta que los tres humanos se salieron de su campo de visión. Un suspiro se escucho salir de la boca del Stormcutter que solo se levanto y camino en dirección contraria.

—** ¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas?** — Cloudjumper ignoro los anhelantes gruñidos de Toothless con más suspiros. —** ¡Cloudjumper!**

—** ¿Qué?**

—** ¿No vamos a besarnos más?**

— **No, definitivamente no.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?** — Toothless estaba completamente decepcionado, por su parte, el beso le había parecido sumamente increíble. Y estaba seguro de que podrían hacerlo mejor, pues él vio a Hiccup hacer mucho mas que eso.

—** Porque no**.— Cloudjumper pensaba que si los dragones pudieran sonrojarse, él estaría hirviendo.

— **¡Cloudjumper! ¡Espera! ¡Aún hay algo que quiero hacer! Se llamaba _'sexo'_ o algo así...**

A Cloudjumper se le crisparon los nervios. Seria un_ laaaargo_ día de imitaciones.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

**_-No creo que haya nada que aclarar, si lo hay. ¡Avisenme!_**

* * *

Aquí entre nos, lo que sucedió en _'Alfa'_, era como un anticipo a que terminaría por hacer un fanfic de verdad Cloudjumper/Toothless definitivamente xD Esta pareja me ha calado en el corazón y la tengo bien clavada como estaca -1313-. Además, con Toothless tratando de llamar la atención de Cloudjumper desde que lo vio me ha parecido la cosa más coqueta del mundo. Pronto veréis más de esta pareja porque no pienso dejarla pasar por alto. Espero les haya gustado y si más, solo les pido su más humilde opinión, se despide,

_**Jenn.**_


End file.
